


someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection

by pvnkflamingo



Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, caos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: the lovers, the dreamers and me...





	someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> A família Fraga-Vélez, em toda a sua glória :'') 
> 
> Obrigado ao meu próprio maridinho, meu Arthur, pelo apoio e pelas ideias para que essas ceninhas acontecessem. Eu amo muito muito você, meu arcoirozinho <3 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Rainbow Connection", por Kermit The Frog (ou talvez a versão de Weezer + Hayley Williams - cabe ao leitor decidir ;)]

Já estavam naquela discussão há alguns minutos. 

"Mas eu queeeeroooooooo!!!" resmungava Amélia, fechando a cara e cruzando os braços. Martin suspirou, olhando para Vadão em busca de apoio, mas o marido estava distraído vendo algo em um quiosque. 

" _ Cielito _ , você é muito pequena." argumentou o argentino, com delicadeza. "Um dia quando for mais velha vai poder fazer o que quiser com o cabelo, mas não agora".

A menina bateu o pé, com cara de choro; estava encantada e decidida a colorir os cabelos após encontrar um jovem de cachos azuis-esverdeados. Martin não se importava com a cor, achava bonito, mas se preocupava com os efeitos da tinta na cabeça da filha de oito anos, com alergias e até mesmo o simples arrependimento de criança. Era um pai preocupado demais, como o marido fazia questão de lembrar - às vezes rindo, às vezes com uma certa ternura. Não conseguia evitar, porém. A paternidade havia mudado tantas coisas, nele mesmo, no lar que havia sido construído com o passar dos anos ao lado de Vadão. Tantos objetos de decoração guardados para a segurança da menina (e dos próprios objetos); tapetes que haviam sido banidos e encaminhados para outras casas para não provocar a alergia da criança, porta retratos de vidro movidos para as prateleiras mais altas. Nos primeiros meses, até mesmo as refeições haviam mudado, com horários mais regulados e um cardápio mais saudável e variado. Martin queria estar presente em todos os momentos da filha (a palavra ainda o deixava emocionado e meio tonto, como se o mundo de repente girasse rápido demais). Queria fazer-lhe as vontades e mimá-la, queria levá-la para os treinos de futebol que ela tanto adorava e queria ensiná-la a dedilhar as cordas de um violão. Queria dar-lhe tudo o que tinha e conseguir tudo o que ela precisasse. Queria também protegê-la, e ensiná-la a se proteger quando ele não estivesse por perto. 

Era um equilíbrio extremamente delicado, ao qual ainda estava se acostumando, e talvez levasse a vida toda para se acostumar. 

" _ Papá _ , eu quero ter cabelo colorido!!! Me deixa ter cabelo colorido!!!" a voz da criança já estava embargada por lágrimas, e o argentino sentiu seu coração doer de leve - mas estava firme em sua decisão. 

"Amélia, você é muito criança ainda, e eu não acho que seja seguro para você. Espere mais um tempo e conversamos." declarou Martin, sabendo que aquela seria uma longa volta pra casa, conhecendo a filha que era capaz de uma teimosia ainda mais intensa que a dele próprio e a do marido. 

Vadão se aproximou com duas casquinhas de sorvete de chocolate (o favorito dele e de Amélia), e pareceu analisar a situação rapidamente. "Vamos só terminar esse sorvete e ir pra casa. O Zico deve estar com saudade de brincar com você, Mia” lembrou o brasileiro, piscando para a menina, que aceitou a casquinha que lhe era oferecida com a cara fechada e um “ _ brigada _ ” seco. 

O argentino sorriu agradecido para o marido, sabendo que aquilo era apenas uma pausa, e não tinha ilusões de que a filha deixaria aquele assunto de lado tão cedo.

…

A trégua durou até a semana seguinte, quando Amélia voltou de mais um passeio emburrada. Vadão estava quieto sobre a situação toda, o que já dizia o suficiente: ele era sempre o primeiro a se pronunciar sobre a maioria dos assuntos. 

“Você acha que eu estou sendo muito rígido com ela?” perguntou Martin, em um tom sincero e levemente vulnerável, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do marido que assistia descompromissadamente a um filme de ação qualquer, com a cabeça em seu colo.

“Amor… Eu acho que sim” respondeu Vadão, virando-se para que pudessem se olhar. “É só tinta. Você mesmo já usou, eu já descolori o cabelo tantas vezes… A gente pode fazer aqui em casa mesmo, e fazer todos os testes e ir com calma. Tá tudo bem. E podemos pintar só as pontinhas, e qualquer coisa é só cortar.” 

“Você já está pensando nisso há muito tempo, não é?” suspirou o argentino, com um leve tom de derrota. 

“Ela sabe ser bem convincente” justificou o brasileiro, sorrindo, pegando a mão do marido para traçar-lhe os contornos com as pontas dos dedos. 

“Você é que é todo derretido por ela” afirmou Martin, sorrindo de volta. “Parece que eu perdi, então. Dois contra um…” 

“Você vai sobreviver” proferiu Vadão, beijando-lhe a palma da mão. 

…

Na semana seguinte, quando retornou de uma viagem curta com a banda, até mesmo a gata Sofia estava meio azul (e parecendo pronta para cometer um assassinato).

“Mia, isso não é hora de brincar! Vem aqui, vamos terminar isso!” a voz de Vadão soava cansada e meio impaciente, vinda do banheiro, e um borrão azul correu para abraçar Martin. 

“ _ Papá _ !! Olha como ficou legal!!!” disse a menina, orgulhosa, com o rosto todo manchado de tinta e o cabelo pingando gotas coloridas para todo lado. 

Martin não conseguiu evitar rir, ainda que estivesse um tanto preocupado com a situação caótica em que se encontrava o apartamento e suas roupas agora manchadas seriam usadas apenas para ficar em casa. “Mia, o que está acontecendo, por que você está pingando tinta azul?” perguntou.

“Ela está pingando azul pela casa toda porque é doida” afirmou Vadão, aparecendo com uma expressão exasperada. Amélia escondeu o rosto na camisa do argentino, rindo baixinho. “Colorimos as pontinhas do cabelo, como combinado, ontem a tarde. E hoje ela decidiu que não era o suficiente e jogou tonalizante na cabeça toda, o banheiro está uma bagunça, o Zico tá azul… Ah, perfeito, a Sofia está azul também.”

O argentino então gargalhou. “Mia, sua pestinha! Vamos lá tirar essa tinta do cabelo e deixar que seu pai tenha um chilique em paz. E se prepare para limpar tudo isso, ok? Depois vamos ter uma conversa sobre essa bagunça toda.” 

“Só se você conseguir me encontrar!!” A menina então correu para o quarto do casal, rindo alto, provavelmente vivendo um dos melhores dias de sua vida. 

Vadão suspirou, derrotado. “Eu tô me arrependendo de ter concordado com essa criança doida” resmungou, com as mãos na cintura, olhando em volta. 

“Eu estou adorando. Acho que nunca fui recebido com tamanha animação” afirmou Martin, aproximando-se do marido para beijá-lo, sentindo a saudade finalmente aliviar o aperto sobre seu coração após seis dias longe. 

“Você é um ridículo, isso sim” fungou o brasileiro, permitindo-se abrir um sorriso. “Mas senti sua falta.”

“Também senti sua falta,  _ burrito _ ” sussurrou o argentino, beijando-o mais uma vez, um pouco mais forte, com um pouco mais de calor. “Vou ajudar a Mia a se arrumar e podemos sair para almoçar, assim descansamos de toda essa doideira,  _ sí _ ?”

“Se pensa que assim vai escapar de ajudar a limpar toda essa bagunça, está muito enganado,  _ señor _ Martin.”

O argentino riu, seguindo os pingos azuis no piso até o quarto, até Amélia, que trazia - literal e figurativamente - ainda mais cores fantásticas para a sua vida. 


End file.
